There have been proposed a number of apparatuses for banding material in the form of tape about bundles, or about single objects. For example, in the Neumair patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,911 (Class 53-466), a band has been proposed for cigars in which a cigar is pushed up into jaws that will clamp the article which will also push the cigar into a band which is subsequently forced by fingers around the cigar. Additionally, it has been proposed in the Weber patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,745 (Class 100-8), to tape bodies by applying a tacky tape to the bodies where rolls are provided to operate in conjunction with a constricting or compacting device which brings the tacky surface of the tape into contact with the bodies being wrapped, the roller operating in such a fashion that the tape is effectively folded over itself. Devices of the aforementioned nature provide a completed bundle structure which is not easily pulled apart. For example, in certain applications it is useful to have the bundle of electric cord, or the like made up in such a way that it is easy to pull the wrapping off by expanding the bundle. The wrapping therefore, should conform to a structure wherein the band is wrapped around the body and then upstanding tab or end portions thereof, adhesively will join to each other so that when separation under force is desired, the banding may readily be disengaged along the adhesive juncture thereof.